blocgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Cache/Rome In Ruins
1 This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=3237.0. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Sep 9, 2016 08:16:49 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. Rome In Ruins Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » The World » Global Affairs » Archives » Rome In Ruins « previous next » Print Pages: 1 2 Author Topic: Rome In Ruins (Read 1400 times) Triumvir Lykos Hero Member Offline 2206 Rome In Ruins « on: December 31, 2015, 10:35:42 PM » https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M8AeV8Jbx6M On December 25, 2015 at 05:20:19 AM both allied alliances, BAMF and the Brotherhood of Nod declared war on the Senate and the People of Rome. No Casus Belli was given; so this declaration of war was unjustified. Only hours later both forces from the Brotherhood of Nod and BAMF were knocking on Rome's frontdoor. The assaults had began and Rome was in disarray. Last remaining triumvir, Lykos ordered followers of Rome to abandon Rome and seek refuge elsewhere so that they might live for longer. Some stayed and fought, but couldn't hold off the entirety of the advancing armies. Many citizens of Rome were butchered on this day; Christmas day. Instead of celebrations there was slaughter. December 25, 2015 be known as the day Rome stood against Tyranny Against an overwhelming opposition we stood, Till our last For we didn't live on our knees We died on our feet, free men. we remember « Last Edit: December 31, 2015, 10:40:07 PM by Lykos - » Logged Triumvir: Lykos of Praetoria Augusta SPQR Wiki Taikuh Sr. Member Offline 406 Personal Text http://blocgame.com/stats.php?id=42376 Re: Rome In Ruins « Reply #1 on: December 31, 2015, 11:08:16 PM » RIP SPQR center of world conflicts since 3.0 Rome may be sacked but I'm sure it will rise again. With a new year comes new possibilities Logged Wielkopl Habibastan Guest Re: Rome In Ruins « Reply #2 on: January 01, 2016, 12:35:54 AM » Logged Ept2415 Hero Member Offline 500 Re: Rome In Ruins « Reply #3 on: January 01, 2016, 01:58:40 AM » naughty children get coal tbh Logged Lyranistan Sr. Member Offline 2-WEEK BAN FOR IMPERSONATING JELLAL 367 Re: Rome In Ruins « Reply #4 on: January 01, 2016, 02:18:06 AM » Lies itt. The CBs were clearly high quality. Logged WUBstep Full Member Offline 230 Re: Rome In Ruins « Reply #5 on: January 01, 2016, 02:18:19 AM » Quote from: Lykos - on December 31, 2015, 10:35:42 PM Lykos ordered followers of Rome to abandon Rome Against an overwhelming opposition we stood, Till our last For we didn't live on our knees We died on our feet, free men. we remember lol Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=39023 Yilmaz the Great Jr. Member Offline 65 Re: Rome In Ruins « Reply #6 on: January 01, 2016, 03:17:52 AM » War was not unjustified. Nod had two CB's 'anger' and 'merry christmas' check the declaration post roman scrub. Logged Triumvir Lykos Hero Member Offline 2206 Re: Rome In Ruins « Reply #7 on: January 01, 2016, 03:40:39 AM » Quote from: Julian De la Garza on January 01, 2016, 03:17:52 AM War was not unjustified. Nod had two CB's 'anger' and 'merry christmas' check the declaration post roman scrub. 1v1 thunderdome fgt Logged Triumvir: Lykos of Praetoria Augusta SPQR Wiki ZION Jr. Member Offline 73 Personal Text Gonna Annex the whole middle east!! Re: Rome In Ruins « Reply #8 on: January 01, 2016, 08:49:07 AM » The christmas celebration WAS the destruction of SPQR. Lykos the day was inevitable and truly a wonderful loss. « Last Edit: January 01, 2016, 09:00:17 AM by ZION » Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=41496 FREE TO PLAY Big Willy Sr. Member Offline 349 Personal Text PEST Shill Re: Rome In Ruins « Reply #9 on: January 01, 2016, 01:30:07 PM » Got to be honest fam, raping your women was pretty fun, no hard feelings though... r-r-right Logged Officer of Paladin http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=7511 Pertti II Hero Member Offline 1045 Re: Rome In Ruins « Reply #10 on: January 01, 2016, 04:04:25 PM » Zionist strongholds will fall one by one. Let SPQR be the first example. Lol this game is dead I don't care anymore. GG Rumsod. Logged Killing the occupiers is an act of worship. God has made it lawful. Grand Mufti of Hatmistan Former leader of Al-Qassam Brigades http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=46162 Triumvir Lykos Hero Member Offline 2206 Re: Rome In Ruins « Reply #11 on: January 01, 2016, 04:57:22 PM » Quote from: Pertti II on January 01, 2016, 04:04:25 PM Zionist strongholds will fall one by one. Let SPQR be the first example. Lol this game is dead I don't care anymore. GG Rumsod. 70AD r u stoopid Logged Triumvir: Lykos of Praetoria Augusta SPQR Wiki Triumvir Lykos Hero Member Offline 2206 Re: Rome In Ruins « Reply #12 on: January 01, 2016, 05:02:32 PM » Quote from: Big Willy on January 01, 2016, 01:30:07 PM Got to be honest fam, raping your women was pretty fun, no hard feelings though... r-r-right i feel like in some alternate universe, perhaps one in space. We're probably best mates and praise ba'al no hard feelings. Logged Triumvir: Lykos of Praetoria Augusta SPQR Wiki Lunin Jr. Member Offline 86 Re: Rome In Ruins « Reply #13 on: January 01, 2016, 08:13:45 PM » im sorry 2 miss the war stomping i hope you'll get well soon and rebuild so others can have fun too t. self proclaimed lykosh8er Logged ~no bully pls~ http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=56203 ~srsly~ zippy Full Member Offline 176 Personal Text WBPE hopeful Re: Rome In Ruins « Reply #14 on: January 01, 2016, 08:26:28 PM » http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IVXJmfd3cmg Logged Standard: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=58858 TRW: Vito's Laundry - a faction in Isreal (dopes) Print Pages: 1 2 « previous next » My Community » The World » Global Affairs » Archives » Rome In Ruins SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2 2 This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=3237.15. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Jul 15, 2016 15:02:55 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. Rome In Ruins Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » The World » Global Affairs » Archives » Rome In Ruins « previous next » Print Pages: 1 2 Author Topic: Rome In Ruins (Read 1278 times) SupremeSoviet Full Member Offline 149 Re: Rome In Ruins « Reply #15 on: January 01, 2016, 09:25:29 PM » I gotta admit you made a pretty gud last stand. I give it a B+ Logged http://blocgame.com/stats.php?id=53451 Triumvir Lykos Hero Member Offline 2141 Re: Rome In Ruins « Reply #16 on: January 01, 2016, 09:51:21 PM » Quote from: SupremeSoviet on January 01, 2016, 09:25:29 PM I gotta admit you made a pretty gud last stand. I give it a B+ *my main last stand was on the forum making beautiful threads gets me hard* Logged Triumvir: Lykos of Praetoria Augusta SPQR Wiki Azhdaha Sr. Member Offline 434 Personal Text Leader of Azhdahagate Re: Rome In Ruins « Reply #17 on: January 02, 2016, 10:22:50 AM » I guess the Romans didn't have a lotta loyalty, just a bunch a hired guns. Logged http://blocgame.com/stats.php?id=52422 Big Willy Sr. Member Offline 286 Personal Text Hail Lord Ba'al Re: Rome In Ruins « Reply #18 on: January 02, 2016, 03:19:56 PM » Quote from: Lykos - on January 01, 2016, 05:02:32 PM i feel like in some alternate universe, perhaps one in space. We're probably best mates and praise ba'al no hard feelings. Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=7511 Tihomir Sr. Member Offline 431 Personal Text I'm not autistic, I swear Re: Rome In Ruins « Reply #19 on: January 05, 2016, 06:39:14 AM » Quote from: Lykos - on December 31, 2015, 10:35:42 PM On December 25, 2015 at 05:20:19 AM both allied alliances, BAMF and the Brotherhood of Nod declared war on the Senate and the People of Rome. Should have declared an hour earlier ayy lmao 420 blaze it Quote from: Lykos - on January 01, 2016, 09:51:21 PM *my main last stand was on the forum making beautiful threads gets me hard* It is a pretty good looking thread. Logged >BLOC: Cyrodill Allen Chärra Hero Member Offline 1358 Personal Text Omo Re: Rome In Ruins « Reply #20 on: January 05, 2016, 02:23:43 PM » Too bad roleplay is dead in the bloc community. Logged Emperor of Bangtown: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=49332 Former leader of BAMF and The Horde. 존경하다 민아 Die Stahlhammer Hero Member Offline 631 Personal Text Matt Smith > David Tennant Re: Rome In Ruins « Reply #21 on: January 05, 2016, 03:14:25 PM » Aborigies and pretend Koreans vs Furries Furry is butthurt ayy lmao Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=61954 All hail the Stahlhammer! Triumvir Lykos Hero Member Offline 2141 Re: Rome In Ruins « Reply #22 on: January 05, 2016, 03:41:20 PM » Quote from: Allen Chärra on January 05, 2016, 02:23:43 PM Too bad roleplay is dead in the bloc community. Atleast I'm trying Logged Triumvir: Lykos of Praetoria Augusta SPQR Wiki Allen Chärra Hero Member Offline 1358 Personal Text Omo Re: Rome In Ruins « Reply #23 on: January 05, 2016, 07:11:20 PM » Quote from: Lykos - on January 05, 2016, 03:41:20 PM Atleast I'm trying It's the effort that counts. Logged Emperor of Bangtown: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=49332 Former leader of BAMF and The Horde. 존경하다 민아 Die Stahlhammer Hero Member Offline 631 Personal Text Matt Smith > David Tennant Re: Rome In Ruins « Reply #24 on: January 05, 2016, 07:40:37 PM » Loyal is loyal. Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=61954 All hail the Stahlhammer! Triumvir Lykos Hero Member Offline 2141 Re: Rome In Ruins « Reply #25 on: January 05, 2016, 07:43:58 PM » Quote from: Allen Chärra on January 05, 2016, 07:11:20 PM It's the effort that counts. ty Logged Triumvir: Lykos of Praetoria Augusta SPQR Wiki Print Pages: 1 2 « previous next » My Community » The World » Global Affairs » Archives » Rome In Ruins SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2